


The Carpal Tunnel of Love

by applepieisworthit



Series: THE DURINS AREN'T AS MAJESTIC AS THEY THINK THEY ARE [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, another in my Durin's falling over series, bagginshield, cos it's Thorin guys, lotta angst, so Thorin is kinda a little creepy for a bit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepieisworthit/pseuds/applepieisworthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t paying proper attention as he sat on the bench that had become his over the last fifteen years in Mahal’s Halls and entered the pool of Gimlin-Zaram, otherwise he may have avoided making his face turn completely red.</p>
<p>(Thorin appears to a sight he wasn't expecting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carpal Tunnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> Thank you to the lovely determamfidd for writing Sansukh and inspiring me to write so much :D
> 
> This is the next instalment in the Durin's falling over series

Thorin had neglected seeing Bilbo for the last few days as he reconnected with his nadadith and Frís and Thráin.

He wasn’t paying proper attention as he sat on the bench that had become his over the last fifteen years in Mahal’s Halls and entered the pool of Gimlin-Zaram, otherwise he may have avoided making his face turn completely red.

He appeared in a room in Bag End that he had never seen before and glanced around in confusion trying to work out where the hell he was. The answer became clear when his gaze settled on his Hobbit.

Thorin stumbled back in complete shock and tripped over his fumbling feet, landing hard on his arse on the floor still staring wide-eyed at the sight before him that he thought he’d never get to see.

He looked away guilty but couldn’t help his eyes being drawn back irrevocably to the beautiful body of his one.

Bilbo was standing stark naked in front of the bath about to get in, and Thorin couldn’t stop his eyes from scanning the compact body of the Hobbit in front of him a few times, still sitting on the floor from where he had fallen in shock. He was so glad that he came to see Bilbo alone, because there is no way he would have wanted Frerin to see either his Hobbit in all his glory or Thorin’s humiliation.

Thorin shifted his legs to accommodate his growing length between them and considered that this was the lowest form of perving and he should really leave and not watch Bilbo bathe. 

Thorin couldn’t stop himself from staring as Bilbo moved around the bathroom, and slowly picked himself up off the floor, his cheeks flushing redder and redder, and burning hot with embarrassment and arousal.

He tried to force himself to turn away as Bilbo slipped into the bath, leaning his head back with a blissful moan that sent Thorin’s mind swirling away down the drain and made his clothes more restricted around his, now rock hard, erection.

Thorin shifted in place, trying to convince himself that he shouldn’t be standing watching Bilbo bathe, especially with no permission and Bilbo thinking that he was all alone in his smial.

Thorin has just turned his back to Bilbo and was readying himself to rush out of Gimlin-Zaram to take care of his ‘problem’ when Bilbo let out a soft moan behind him. Thorin couldn’t have stopped himself from turning to look if Dagor Dagorath had been on them.

Bilbo was reclining in the bath, his hand beneath the water slowly stroking down his stomach towards his groin. Thorin swallowed heavily and reached down to adjust himself in his smalls, drawing in a sharp breath when Bilbo moaned heavily and his head dropped back, his eyes closed and hot breaths panting through his bitten lips.

Thorin swallowed sharply, taking a deep breath in through his nose and wishing he was really there with Bilbo. That Bilbo was consciously putting on this show for him had undressed in front of Thorin to tease him. Wished he could truly smell the musk mixing with the steam in the hot room. Wished that he had lived for his burglar, for the small moments they could have had together.

Thorin turned away, ashamed with himself for violating Bilbo's privacy like this. This time when Bilbo's moan echoed around the small space, Thorin winced as disgrace raced over him and closed his eyes tightly to will away the self-loathing that burned like acid in his throat. The sinfully good noises coming from Bilbo stopped as Thorin was whirled away from the colours of the alive world into Mahal’s Halls.

He sat silent on his bench for a few minutes before rising and walking blindly to his room. He didn’t hear his nephews confused questioning or his ‘Amad’s concerned mothering as he stalked through the dining hall that their family used, didn’t see Frerin waving a hand in front of his face; knew nothing but the burning of the remorse flooding his system and choking him.

When he arrived at his rooms he stared blankly at the wall, agonising over Bilbo's reaction to knowing he had been watched and finding nothing to reassure himself. It was when he thought of the possibility that Bilbo wouldn’t want to see him ever again if he knew that he collapsed in a heap onto his pallet.

He lay there for hours staring into the distance tears making tracks down his face and soaking into his beard. Deriding himself and biting his lip to hold back the contrite sobs building in his throat at the large insult he had paid the Hobbit he loves.

From then on whenever Thorin went to visit Bilbo he was much more careful about when he did, and paying more attention to his surroundings.

**Author's Note:**

> Fris - for any wondering - is Thrain's wife from Sansukh.
> 
> Next is Hrera (Thror's wife from Sansukh)
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> Gimlin-Zaram - Star-pool  
> Nadadith - little brother


End file.
